


Who Knew Races Started Relationships?

by MissPinkDragon



Series: MLP OC Stories [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Magic, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Freeform, Racing, lesbian ponies, mlp:fim, my little pony - Freeform, oc x oc - Freeform, ponies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPinkDragon/pseuds/MissPinkDragon
Summary: On a hot and sunny day, Shimmering Bolt challenged her good friend Scarlet Skies to a race. Scarlet thought she had this in the bag, quite sure of herself. The winner chose what to do with the other, be it publicly humiliate them or slap them, it was the winner's choice. Unfortunately for her, Shimmering Bolt won.





	Who Knew Races Started Relationships?

**Author's Note:**

> yEET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shimmering Bolt challenges Scarlet Skies to a race

Sunshine glared down at the ponies in Ponyville, bearing relentless heat down on the citizens. Many trudged along unwillingly. It was oddly hot today and everypony seemed to be getting their share of the sun.  
Groups trotted along, chatting happily as they made their way to a lemonade stand created by some of the school ponies. Others laid back on colorful towels in front of their houses, sunglasses perched on their muzzles. Everyone seemed to be enjoying their selves in the sun. 

One pony in particular, however was working quite hard, moving the clouds to cover the sun for certain ponies and provide shade for those who were too hot. This pony was Scarlet Skies. Her peach and baby pink tail flowed behind her as she flew along, a large, fluffy cloud in her hooves. She huffed, quite clearly out of breath from the effortful task she was set. It was really warm and Scarlet would rather being having fun with her friends. Smiling nonetheless, for she knew that her doing her job would make many more happy, she continued pushing clouds in positions, glancing down every now and then to make sure there was still spaces where other ponies could frolic in the sunshine. 

An hour had passed and Scarlet was finally done. The lilac pony floated down to the ground, panting from exhaustion. Her blue orbs glanced around at everypony, wondering what they all were up to. The mare looked towards a tree nearby and began to trudge her way over towards it, longing to be able to lie in the shade.   
Upon reaching it, she collapsed beneath the cover of the tree, now smiling a little.   
"Ohhhh that's better..." She moaned, wiping some sweat from her brow.


End file.
